It's A Wonderful Life, Glee Style
by kswizzle1994
Summary: So, the movie, glee style, yeah pretty self explanatory. It's going to be really quick, a bunch of short chapters. So i hope you enjoy! Warnings: Mentions of suicide
1. Chapter 1

As I was shutting the door to my locker, a hockey player shoved me hard making me collapse on the floor.

_Not again._

Things were getting worse. The hockey team seemed to take Karofsky and the football teams place by abusing me.

The last few months have been hell.

The glee club tried protecting me, but I could see that they were getting annoyed. They didn't want to protect me anymore. Blaine was the only one who cared.

He rounded the corner, and at the first sight of me he sprinted toward me, and knelt down taking my hand in his.

"Kurt, are you alright," he asked breathless and worried.

I closed my eyes, trying to relax in his touch. Trying to breathe normally. But it wasn't working.

"Kurt, Breathe, just breathe. You're fine now. I'm here. No one's going to hurt you."  
>It was all the same. Every time I went into a tiny panic attack, Blaine would sit with me, rubbing his hand on my back in small soothing circles, while his other was in mine, playing with our fingers.<p>

_The touch of the fingertips is as sexy as it gets._

I opened my eyes as tears formed and fell on my cheeks. I hurried to get up before Blaine could say anything. I gathered my things and walked at a fast pace in the direction of the parking lot.

I couldn't do it anymore.

"Kurt! Kurt, wait up!"

I turned around to see Blaine sprinting towards me.

He finally reached me and cupped my face with his hands, brushing away the tears with his thumbs.

"Where are you going? At least take me with you." He said, pleading with his eyes.

Those hazel eyes. I was going to miss them so much. I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him close until our lips met. We shared one more long, passionate kiss.

We finally broke apart, and he sighed.

"I need to be alone. I'm sorry." I said and pulled away and walked toward my car.

I didn't know where I was going. I just drove.

And there it was.

A bridge, with a river beneath, and crashing waves on the rocks.

It would have to do.

I turned off my car and got out and walked to the edge. I looked around to make sure no one was there, and pulled myself up on the railing.

"What are you doing? Getting a better view?" The sudden voice made me jump.

"I-I… yes, I was." I lied. I didn't take my eyes off of the river in front of me.

"Kurt? I know you're lying, so please get down and talk to me."

I didn't recognize the voice at all. How did he know who I was? How did he know what I was doing.

I slowly got down and turned around to the voice.

It was a short man, no taller than Blaine, with white hair. He wore what looked to be a white nightgown, like one of those they wore in the old days. He didn't look familiar at all.

"How do you know who I am? Who are you?"

"My name is Joseph. You can call me Joe if you'd like. I know everything about you in fact. I'm an angel, sent here to stop you from making a horrible mistake."

I stood in shock, not knowing of what to say. An angel, huh?

The flashbacks came.

The Christmases with my mom, watching _It's A Wonderful Life, _stuffing sugar cookies in our mouths, laughing at my dad as he cried watching the last few scenes of the movie.

It all seemed so real.

"I-I, I don't know what to say." I responded truthfully.

"Well, I was sent here on a mission, and I _will _complete it, and I'm not going to let a teenager stop me," He responded matter- of- factly. "So, you wish you were dead, huh? You don't think you matter in this world?" I nodded. "Well kid, you're in for a treat. You have not been born. You never existed. Kurt Hummel has never touched foot on earth."


	2. Burt Hummel

I stood there in shock. "What?" 

"You heard me. You don't want to be a part of this world anymore, right?" I nodded slowly.

"Well you got your wish you were never born in the first place. Before we leave I want to show you a few things though. No one will be able to see us, obviously since you don't exist, so don't try getting their attention. You'll only hurt yourself." 

"But what are we seeing? I'm confused." 

"Just stay near me and it'll be alright. Got it?" 

I nodded, taking a deep breath and swallowing the lump that was forming in my throat.  
>We walked back into town, not even feeling the cold air of winter. Everything looked the same as it had when I left. It was about to be dark soon so not many people were on the streets. <p>

As we walked to the outskirts of town, we stopped at a black gate. I turned to the man beside me, confused. 

"What are we doing here?" 

In front of me was the graveyard. I hadn't been here since last year on the anniversary of my mother's death. 

"I need to show you something. Follow me." he said as he walked forward, motioning with his hand. I did so, following a few feet behind him, staring at my feet. I looked up as he noticed he had stopped in front of a tombstone. 

My mothers. 

I looked to the one next to it and gasped. 

In beautiful writing it read: loving husband, son and friend. Burt Hummel 

I opened my mouth to speak but quickly shut it at a loss for words. Before I could try speaking again, he interrupted. 

Burt Hummel, your father." I nodded as a sob racked through my body, making me fall to my knees. 

"He was a great man." 

"How did it happen?" I asked in a whisper through my tears. 

"The heart attack. Since your mother had died, he didn't have anyone to fight for. He was in the coma, and he just gave up. When your mother died, he sold his shop and moved to a one room apartment. He didn't take care of himself. He didn't know how. He gave up" 

I listened intently as tears rolled down my red, cold cheeks. He gave up? That wasn't the dad I knew. The strong one, the one who fought for anything and anyone, no matter the situation. 

_"I will fight to the death for your right to love whoever you want."_

The conversation replayed in my head. More tears formed spilling over until I couldn't see anything but a blur. A hand went on my shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze. I felt him kneel down beside me, hand still placed on my shoulder. 

"Without you there, he didn't take care of himself. Because you weren't there for him, he died. Because you weren't there, he had nothing and no one to live for." HE paused and took a deep breath. "Because you were alive, he lived."


	3. Blaine Anderson and New Directions

As we sat in silence, the tears slowed and soon I only had dried tears on my cheeks. I slowly got up, never taking my eyes off of the tombstone. I had to turn away before another set of tears showed up. 

As I walked away quickly, I paused and took a quick glance back at the spot. 

"I love you daddy. With all of my heart." 

I turned away again as the angel caught up with me. We walked in silence until we came upon a house. His house. What were we doing here? 

We stepped inside to find an older man and the man he had loved standing in the kitchen. Broken glass was everywhere and an even more broken looking woman stood in the corner. 

"You are such a fucking fag!" the older man slurred, obviously drunk. " get out of my house! Now!" 

The younger man only stood still in shock. That is until the older man brought a hand up and brought it down violently against the boys face. Over and over again he threw punches until Blaine was on ground, crying for comfort. 

He quickly got up and ran to his room when his father had retreated to his den. I followed Blaine upstairs and saw him talking on the phone, still crying, a black eye forming. 

"Baby I need you" he sobbed. He listened to the voice on the other line and nodded. "I'll be over soon. I love you." He hung up and threw some clothes in his bag and descended down the stairs moments later. 

"Where is he going?" I asked quietly to the angel. 

He sighed. "To his... Boyfriends house." And with that we were standing in front of another house.  
>I saw Blaine get out his truck with his bag and ran inside the house. We followed behind him. I gasped at the sight on front of me. <p>

The boy Blaine was hugging was someone Kurt despised. Sebastian Smyth. 

"What the hell?" I asked mostly to myself. 

"Baby, please talk to me. What happened?" Sebastian pulled back to look at the broken boy, wiping the tears away with his thumbs. 

"I told my dad... about us." Sebastian pulled back and suddenly looked angry.

"Why the _hell _did you do that for?" Sebastian asked angrily. "You know that I didn't want anyone to know!" Immediately following the last sentence, Sebastian's hand flew up and striked Blaine on the cheek.

The younger boy cried out in pain as his own hand came up to cradle his bruise. I wanted to run to him, to comfort him, to punch the living hell out of Sebastian.

But something held me back.

_Stupid angels, _I thought to myself.

Blaine had stepped a few feet back, a scared look in his eyes. Sebastian's glare had softened and slowly made his way towards Blaine again, arms open.

"C'mere", he sighed. Blaine hesitated for a moment, but then slowly went into the arms.

"Sebastian," the shorter boy said, "that's the third time this week. You said that you would get help… that you would stop hurting me." The boy let out a soft sob, his body shaking in Sebastian's arms.

Sebastian slowly stroked Blaine's hair and nodded. "I know. I'm sorry. I will get help. First thing tomorrow." He let go and put his hands on Blaine's shoulders and gently pushed him back, looking straight into Blaine's eyes. "Please forgive me."

Blaine looked away as if in deep thought and slowly steeped away, eyes now locked on Sebastian, scared.

"I don't know Sebastian. We've been through this so many times that I lost count. I can't come up with more stories about the cuts and bruises I get… from you. I need to break up with you." Blaine let out a shaky breath.

Sebastian looked furious. "No one… says no to Sebastian Smyth! NO ONE!" He yelled, storming over to where a scared Blaine stood.

Blaine put his arms up in defense, but it didn't stop the blows that Sebastian threw every which way. Blaine lay on the floor, hopeless. His face swollen, his body red from blood. Sebastian gave up and stormed out of the room leaving a broken Blaine, just lying there.

I looked away, tears rolling down my cheeks. I needed to do something, but I knew I couldn't. There was no way the angel would let me intervene.

"Please, if I can't help him, then get me away. I can't handle it." I said over my shoulder to the angel. He nodded and soon we were outside. And there I stood, sobbing into my hands.

"Without you there to protect him when he told his dad about the two of you, he was beaten. Without you there, he said yes to Sebastian, little knowing he was going to be in an abusive relationship." He hesitated for a minute, as if he wasn't sure if he should say something else. "And because he was in that abusive relationship… He died from loss of blood."

I gasped at these words. He couldn't die. Not at seventeen. He had a life ahead of him. He wanted to be a musician, go places. Not die because of this son of a bitch.

"Do you have something else to show me, or is that it?" I asked quietly after the tears had stopped.

"I don't have anything else to show you. But I do have some stuff to tell you. Glee club broke up. No one was there to talk to Rachel, no one wanted to put up with her diva attitude… not even Mercedes. Rachel committed suicide because she had no friends. She didn't have you. When you were here, you took the lead to talk to Rachel, to become her friend, and others followed suit. But you were not there to make it happen. Dave Karosfky bullied kids. But one day it went too far and he ended up killing someone. He's now in juvie. You weren't there to support him in his sexuality and trying to discover who he was. He went over the edge trying to find his true identity. Mercedes never had friends. She never had a boyfriend. She became anorexic when she was a sophomore. In her future she would be an old maid, slowly dying of malnutrition. Finn never experienced having a dad to whip him into shape. When Dave when to juvie, Finn took his place as the top bully. He didn't have you to out for. He didn't have Burt as his father. He didn't have anything because you were not there."

I could only stare at him with big eyes. Did I really make that big of impact on people? I couldn't believe it. And that was when I decided.

"Angel? I want to live." My voice cracked at the last word, silent tears rolling down my cheeks. "I want to live. I don't want to die. I don't want to have not lived in the first place. I need to see the people around me happy. And if me living is all that takes, then I will."

The angel smiled and nodded, and we were back at the bridge.

He leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Go to them. They're waiting, worried."

I didn't waste a minute. I ran to my car and jumped in, speeding off in the direction I needed to go.

I ran into the doors, down the halls and skidded into the choir room. The room was quiet but full of students, distraught looks on their faces as they each called someone else. I snuck in and stood behind the piano. Finally I spoke up.

"Hey, who are you all calling?" I asked with a smile.

One by one they looked up, distraught faces turning to big smiles. Blaine was the first to run to me, throwing his arms around my shoulders tightly, burying his face in my shoulder. I wrapped my arms securely around his waist as he sobbed into my shoulder. I didn't care that his tears were soaking my new Marc Jacobs jacket.

"I was so worried about you. I didn't know what happened. I had this horrible feeling that something bad happened, so I followed you. I was too late though. Your car was on the side of the road, but you were not. I was so worried I lost you." At this he pulled back and looked at me, red, swollen eyes.

I brought my hand up and wiped his tears away. I smiled through the tears forming in my eyes.

"You will never lose me. Ever"

Soon I was surrounded by the whole Glee club crowding around me, encircling me with a group hug. I laughed. How could I not want this? This family is all I need.

I looked to Blaine who had his arms around me again, snuggled into my shoulder. I smiled.

How could I stand to lose this? I dismissed every thought and got lost in the laughter and tears of everyone gathered.

Yep, they weren't going to lose me anytime soon.

**So that is my really really quick story. I know it went really fast, and it was bumpy and not really flowy, but I didn't really want it to be big. I hope you enjoyed it none the less. Thank you!**


End file.
